


1000 Hands

by wondersbull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersbull/pseuds/wondersbull





	

It was dark in Maggie´s apartment as Alex’s chest rose up and down hurriedly, fighting to breathe normally again. 

“Man.” Maggie said with a huge smile. Her hand ran up her damp forehead and into her hair, breathing rapidly just like Alex. “You’re sure that was your first time?” She jokingly asked the woman next to her. 

She laughed with her as Maggie turned her body to face a still agitated Alex. “That was –wow.” She said, words failing her this time. 

Maggie smiled big and laughed again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You know I did.”

“It’s just –it’s so refreshing.” Alex said staring at Maggie´s bedroom ceiling. 

“Refreshing? How so?” Maggie asked lifting her head with her elbow on the bed, half amusement, half curiosity. 

“You know, I’ve done this before –not with a girl –but –” She stopped not knowing how to continue. “The first time, I was so nervous and it hurt. It was so awkward, and I convinced myself that it was just because it was the first time, that the second time would be better. But it never was. It stopped hurting but it never got amazing.” Alex had never told anyone this, and a part of her wanted to keep quiet, to stop talking. But a bigger one told her that it was her, that this time was different.

Maggie listened attentively to what Alex was saying, intrigued by her words, yet captivated by the honest and beautiful woman that lay next to her. 

“All my life I thought there was something wrong with me.” Alex recalled as her voice broke. Maggie moved so she was next to her; she placed her hands on Alex’s face as a tear fell off her eyes.

“I thought I would never have that, and just now, with you, I finally got the amazing.” Alex felt lighter saying this. For the first time in her life it wasn’t hard to open up. For the first time in her life, Alex felt like she deserved this.

“I thought I was broken.” Alex sobbed. 

“You’re not broken.” Maggie said softly and then she kissed her forehead. Alex closed her eyes as another sob escaped her mouth. She held on to Maggie´s arms holding her face and looked at her dark and sincere eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Maggie nodded and then kissed her.

Alex had stumbled into her life without warning. She had walked into that crime scene, all bossy and demanding, and Maggie never imagined she’d be here. She had promised herself she wouldn’t fall into a relationship with someone so new and fresh; she knew what those caused. She was too old for those. That’s what she kept saying to herself, but the more girls she met, the more she realized that it wasn’t about wasting time and wanting maturity. It was because she had never let herself open up to someone else. Maybe it was the nightmares that never went away, maybe it was the memories, but Maggie had never wanted this. She had never let herself have this.

But Alex… Alex Danvers had swooped in and changed the game. 

“You’re beautiful too.” Alex replied and kissed her again. They smiled at each other before Maggie told her, “Come here.” Alex nestled into Maggie's embrace and they let exhaustion and content drift them away.


End file.
